Push and Pull
The "Push and Pull" dance is a Boohbah dance performed in three episodes of Boohbah. Recap The dance starts with two Boohbahs (one facing backwards, the other facing forwards) walking from left to right or right to left with their hands touching each other until the backwards-facing Boohbah pushes their hands right at the forwards-facing Boohbah's stomach, causing them to rotate positions (this occurs twice). This routine happens four times: first with Zing Zing Zingbah and Jingbah, then with Jingbah and Zumbah, then with Zumbah and Humbah, and then with Humbah and Jumbah. Next, Zing Zing Zingbah and Jingbah walk right into each other, turn away to look at the screen, push their hands at each other's stomachs, and fall down. They get back up, pull each other with three strong grips, fall down, and get back up again. Humbah and Zumbah come in and push Jingbah and Zing Zing Zingbah right into each other. They all turn away to look at the screen, push at and on their stomachs and backs, and fall down. The Boohbahs (sans Jumbah) get back up and form a line. They hold each other's hands, pull each other with three strong grips, and fall down. As they get back up, Jumbah joins them, and every Boohbah stands in line with each one holding each other's hands. They stand back a little, raise their hands...and fall down again. The Boohbahs get back up, form a circle facing away from each other, and fly away. Next, Jumbah (holding Zumbah's hand) pulls them along from right to left. They grab Humbah and pull them along from left to right. They grab Zing Zing Zingbah and pull them along from right to left. They grab Jingbah and pull them along from left to right (in "Cracker", this part is reversed). Zumbah and Jumbah walk next to each other, grab hold of each other's hands, pull each other thrice with strong grips, and fall down. After they get back up, they walk into each other, turn away to look at the screen, push their hands at each other's stomachs, and fall down. As they get back up, Humbah (who then holds Zumbah's hand) and Zing Zing Zingbah (who then holds Jumbah's hand) join in, and after pulling each other with three strong grips, the Boohbahs fall down yet again. The Boohbahs (sans Jingbah this time) push at and on their stomachs and backs again until falling down and getting back up. Jingbah (who then holds Humbah's hand) joins in, and together, the Boohbahs pull each other, let go, and fall down. As the dance comes to an end, the Boohbahs get back up, raise their hands, hold onto each other, form a circle facing each other, and fly away in reverse. Episodes the dance is performed in * "Rope and Rock" * "The Door" * "Cracker" (altered) Gallery Category:Push and Pull Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Swing Your Arms And Shape Up Category:Jumping Jacks Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Little Dog Fido Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:China & Russia (Every Episode) Category:India & UK (Every Episode) Category:Spain & USA (Every Episode) Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Boohbah: Rope & Rock Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:Boohbah: Cracker